


Betrayed

by Mamaito



Series: A castle solely for himself [3]
Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Cruel King, Hatred, Slight Cursing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may go against him all they want, but they could never erase the fact he gave them life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

It angered him.

How could they betray him when he was the one who brought them to life? Treated him like he meant nothing to them, just a pest that they'd gladly throw out. He wasn't taken seriously. None of them did.

The King felt like he was a biggest burden of them all, unworthy of anything, especially the title of being called a _'King'_. Are they saying that they're better off without him then? Without the powerful mogeko's help? What a joke! Without him, they wouldn't even be living to see another day!

 

They were all a bunch of hypocrites, all of them are.

They don't realize his greatness, heck, he could even erase their existence if he wanted to! That will sure show them! How dare they turn their backs on him.

King mogeko sat on his throne, leaning his body entirely on it, clearly showing to those who see that he owns this castle, he **WAS** king. Nothing shall come and take it away from him, not even those bastards who betrayed him, those damn special Mogekos. 

Just wait, soon they'll all cower in fear and come back to him once he orders their execution, watching them beg for mercy, The King snorts at how laughable it is to imagine. He'll never forgive them, not even if they beg on all fours.

 

They were replaceable.

 

He on the other hand is not.

 

And that is a fact that they should not forget. They may boast to themselves that they are better than him, that they are right and he is wrong but what will never change is that he is the original owner of this castle and not them, their opinions don't matter nor would it affect him at all.

 

He can start over and act like nothing happened, it will all be alright.

 

What matters after all is his needs and not theirs. 

 

They are nothing to him.

 

And they should know that by now.


End file.
